Ares
Ares (アレス), also known as God of Destruction Ares, is the Greek God of War, Violence and Battles and is one of the twelve Olympians. Ares is also the oldest son of Zeus who is the Omni-King of the 3rd Multiverse and is the king of Mount Olympus. Ares is one of the founders of Ratatoskr under the name of 'Sir David Morgan' and is a close friend of Elliot Baldwin Woodman. He is also the Chairman of the Ratatoskr Round-table and is the mentor of Kotori Itsuka. Ares is also the Commander-In-Chief of the Ratatoskr military forces. Ares is also the God of Destruction of the 3rd Multiverse and is one of the few gods (with the exception of the Omni-Kings) capable of matching even the strongest of Abyssals in combat such as Azrael. Ares is one of the main protagonists in Dragonball: Next Future. Personality As the Greek God of War, Ares is very arrogant, violent, destructive and bloodthirsty as he reveled into destroying many planets and also enjoys fighting battles even greater than that of the Saiyan Race. Much like that of Beerus, Ares is also very lazy in which he doesn't take his position as God of Destruction seriously and also has a strong indifference towards death in general and cares little to none about the destruction of various planets. Ares is also extremely reckless, hotheaded and selfish as he doesn't seem to take orders from the other Olympian Gods and will do anything in his power to accomplish his goals. Ares is also a very strict person, as he is criticizing the bad behavior and habits of the other Ratatoskr members, causing most of them to apologize fearing that they might invoke his wraith. He is also very impatient, disliking the members of the Round Table not answering his questions. However despite his negative traits, Ares has a strong sense of justice and is capable to give his own life to help the defenseless or in danger. Ares is also exceptionally kind-hearted and courageous as he valued nobility, justice, honor and bravery as what he instilled in the members of Ratatoskr. Ares is also seen by Ratatoskr as a symbol of a great warrior who protects humanity from danger. Because of this, Ares guides and teaches Ratatoskr about the ways of the Twelve Olympians. Ares is also very protective of humanity as he wishes to save the world from space-quakes of the Spirits and from the Second Saiyan Invasion by the Absalon Empire. Ares is also extremely brave as he is willing to sacrifice himself to save humanity. Ares is also extremely intelligent and divinely wise, given his long godly lifespan, allowing him unparalleled insight into humanity's lighter and darker traits, something no other Olympian God had, apart from his father Zeus. Due to being the God of War, Ares was dominantly knowledgeable and experienced in all military tactics as he was the one that made Ratatoskr as the most powerful military force on Earth and one of the strongest organizations in the 13 multiverses, rivaling that of the Absalon Empire. Ares is also a passive God of Destruction and hardly destroys anything, but destroys any planet that is evil or if it has any connection to the Absalon Empire. Ares also values physical strength and also a noble warrior as he saw Shido Itsuka a being with great potential and a future Omni-King. Powers and Abilities As the Greek God of War, Ares is one of the most powerful Gods in the 3rd multiverse, being only surpassed by his father Zeus. Ares is also said to be the second strongest warrior of the 3rd multiverse, exceeding that of Poseidon and Apollo, rivaled by that of Hercules and only surpassed by his sister Athena who is the Grand Priest of the 3rd Multiverse, his father Zeus the Omni-King of the 3rd Multiverse and his sister Juno who is the Omni-King of the 4th Multiverse. Apollo also stated that no one on the 3rd multiverse would be a match against him and the only ones that can defeat him is Zeus, Juno, Hercules and Athena. Ares also said to possess 'Super God-Ki'. Ares is able to hold his own against Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue 5 form and was able to easily overwhelm Gohan in his Super Saiyan 5 form. Ares was later defeated by Shido in his Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 5/Super Saiyan 5 form. Ares is the God of Destruction in the 3rd Multiverse and is the the most powerful God of Destruction in the 13 multiverses. In his full-powered state, Ares is said to be one of the few beings capable of matching and holding his own against even the strongest of Abyssals.. His power level is about 400,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Superhuman Strength: Ares has a tremendous level of superhuman strength, powerful enough to outclass a Super Saiyan 5 and even that of a Super Saiyan Blue 5. Ares is able to overwhelm Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue 5 form and can overpower any god in a contest of brute strength with the exception of the Omni-Kings. Ares in his Full-powered state is able to match Erion in brief periods of time. Superhuman Speed: Ares can move at considerable superhuman speeds, being able to go toe-to-toe with Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue 5 form and can outmaneuver him on many occasions. He also appeared behind both Kotori and Elliot in an instant. Immortality: Ares, due to being an Olympian God, has live for many centuries and was present during the creation of humanity in the 3rd multiverse. He is also said to be older than Beerus himself. However, he can still be killed by either divine weapons or deities. Superhuman Durability: Ares as an Olympian God is highly resistant to damage against any God level beings and will not be killed by any superficial means. Ares manages to take Super Saiyan 5 Shido's Kamehameha and remained unfazed by the attack. Dimensional Manipulation: Ares is able to create a pocket dimension that he could control completely. He demonstrated this by teleporting him and Shido to this dimension and could manipulate its environment completely. Planet Destruction: As the God of Destruction of the 3rd Multiverse, Ares can destroy an entire planet and everything on it. Universe Destruction '''- As the God of Destruction of the 3rd Multiverse, Ares can destroy an entire universe. '''God of Destruction Physiology: As a God of Destruction, Ares is a God of Destruction, gaining immense power to destroy anything and everything, even divine beings. He can destroy planets and whole star systems in an instant. As a God of Destruction, Ares also has the task of keeping balance in the universe. Telekinesis: Ares can move, hurl and manipulate objects' movements to an immense degree with mere hand gestures. He can also control another person. War Manipulation: As the Greek God of War, Ares has the power to influence all forms of conflict including mental, physical, spiritual and conceptual ones, regardless of the area and numbers involved, control how they progress and draw power both from the conflict alone as well as the dying. He is naturally, extremely skilled in all form of fighting, weapons and both strategy and tactics as well as statistics of war. Ares's war manipulation ability is even more powerful than Erions, despite being weaker than him. War Embodiment: '''As the Greek God of War, Ares is the personification and embodiment of War. Ares can cause war at a universal level, utterly obliterate the enemy with destruction and devastating means. Ares controls rage, inflicts pain, and can make others' lives miserable by rendering them homeless or taking away their loved ones. '''War Embodiment: '''As the Greek God of War, Ares becomes stronger, faster, and more durable, by every act of war and all forms of conflict including mental, physical, spiritual and conceptual ones, regardless of the area and numbers involved, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. With this ability, Ares has the capability to access into his full-powered state. '''War Inducement: '''As the Greek God of War, Ares can induce war and chaos within an enormously large radius, ranging from a city to an entire continent to even an entire universe. With this power alone, Ares has full control over the city, continent or universe that is in war and chaos at the time. '''Violence Inducement: '''As the Greek God of War and Violence, Ares can cause others to become brutal and hurtful towards others, even if it means causing that person to kill others. This can may even cause a major disruption of order and bring chaos within a universe. This means Arescan even have the power to cause so much violence he can start an all out war. '''Fire Manipulation: Ares possesses the ability to create, shape and manipulate fire. Ares was able to infuse it in his weapons, throw fire balls from his hands, and ignited people at will. Ares often used that ability to kill those who opposed him. Ares uses this ability to eliminate the Absalon Soldiers. Magma Manipulation: Ares can create, shape and manipulate molten rock (magma while underground, lava when on surface), a mixture of molten or semi-molten rock, volatiles and solids, it may also contain suspended crystals, dissolved gas and gas bubbles. Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant: As the Greek God of War, Ares is an phenomenally skilled combatant, being a master of numerous martial arts and a formidable fighter in many aspects as well as being an expert in wielding weapons. Ares is so skilled that he can outmatch Shido who is also a master of many martial arts. Master Swordsman: As the Greek God of War, Ares is an exceptionally remarkable swordsman, with centuries of experience wielding his fearsome swords and is said to be the strongest swordsman in the 13 multiverses. He demonstrates this by easily outfighting Super Saiyan Blue 5 Shido in a sword bout. Combat Manipulation: As the Greek God of War, Ares can manipulate combat, including mental, physical, spiritual and conceptual ones, including the force behind attacks, defenses, and offenses. He can also choose the victor in a battle. Anger Manipulation: As the Greek God of War, Ares can sense and manipulate the rage, aggression and anger of himself, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling rage, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. Anger Empowerment: '''As the Greek God of War, Ares becomes stronger, faster, and more durable. through anger/rage whether his own or others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing his existing powers. '''Weapon Creation: As the Greek God of War, Ares was able to materialize various of weapons to his choosing such as an axe, sword, a gigantic war hammer and a Barret 82A1 Sniper Rifle all which were engulfed in flames. Genius Intellect: '''Ares is extremely intelligent and divinely wise, being one of the smartest individuals in Mount Olympus. Ares's genius extends to superb leadership, tactical strategic combat and weapons intuition. Kotori and Elliot also stated that he is the most intelligent individual in Ratatoskr and has intelligence that far exceeds that of the smartest members of the organization. Hence when not using his divine powers, Ares is still a dangerous opponent. However his intelligence is only matched by Shido Itsuka. '''Warfare Expertise: Ares, as the God of War, is an unparalleled genius in all areas of warfare and military science with him effectively using this knowledge while posing as 'Sir David Morgan' in Ratatoskr. Masterful Tactician: 'As the Greek God of War, Ares is an immensely formidable tactical and strategic genius, especially in regards to military tactics and strategies of war. Ares was able to lead Ratatoskr into several victories against the Absalon Empire. '''Nigh-Omnipotence: '''Ares wields almost supreme power, but he has some form of limitation/weakness that limits his power and prevents him from gaining true omnipotence. However by mastering the true power of the Phoenix Instinct form, Ares can gain power similar to that of an Omni-King. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * '''Flight '- Ares can manipulate his ki to the point of being able to fly. * 'Instantaneous Movement '- Ares can use this technique to teleport to other planets. Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Ares can transport anywhere within and even outside the universe. * 'Warp Transmission '- Ares teleport over to his opponent, either in front of them or behind them. Physical-Based Techniques * 'God Smack '- Ares leaps into the air and comes down delivering a double fist attack. * '''Destruction Before Creation - Ares produces a red-sun like aura and then says "War is inevitable.". After saying this, then Ares utilizes the a devastating combination of attacks and then utilizes the Sphere of Destruction technique. * Energy Nullification '- Ares is able to void out energy and energy-using attacks by canceling out their effects and turning them into nothing. * '''Mortal Ki-Immunity '- Mortal ki has absolutely no effect on Ares. However his ki can still be detected by those who have God-ki or Super God-Ki. * '''Mastery of Self-Movement - A highly advanced mental state and technique, Ares learned this technique while training under Zeus. Using Ultra instinct, Ares's physical and mental parameters are vastly augmented, providing him with not only equally increased combat performance, but also gives him access to the Ultra Instinct ability, allowing him to instinctively dodge and attack any nearby threat in the most effective way possible. Energy-Based Techniques * Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Ares's Ki-blast is strong enough to destroy a planet and even a universe. * Immunity to Mortal Ki - Like all gods, Normal ki has absolutely no effect on Ares. * Red Fireball - Ares shoots a red and black fireball at his opponent. * Godly Blast - Ares shoots a wave of red energy with black lightning coming off and is usually fired with one hand. It can be fired with two hands for a power boost at the cost of doubling the Ki usage. * Red Sun-Like Energy Ball - Ares shoots massive a red sun-like aura ball to destroy planets. * Destruction - '''As the God of Destruction, Ares can destroy everything and anything with little effort. By extending one of his hands, with his four main fingers straight up and his thumb crossing his palm horizontally and then announcing "Destruction", Ares causes his target to quickly disintegrate into nothing. Unlike the regular God of Destruction, Ares's colour is red. ** '''Energy of Destruction - Ares utilizes an energy sphere variation of this technique. ** Barrier of Destruction '''- Ares coats himself in aura which destroys everything it touches. * '''Sphere of War - Ares places his hands forward and charges the energy ball attack. Then he forms a sphere of deep red energy that has another purple sphere inside it that turns black in the center and has red electricity flowing around it. If Ares charges the attack for a few seconds, it seems to take on a decagon shape, but most commonly looks like a circle. Once he fires it, it leaves a shot black trail of energy behind before it hits the target, causing a nuke-sized explosion that destroys everything caught in the explosion and inflicting huge amounts of damage to the opponent. This is one of Ares's signature attacks. * Sphere of Destruction - Like many Gods of Destruction, Ares has this technique. Ares creates two medium-size flaming energy spheres in his hands and brings them above his head to create one single energy sphere resembling the Sun, which he throws at his opponent. Ares's technique is more powerful than any god of destruction, but not as strong as Erion. * Kamehameha of Destruction - Ares's own variation of the Kamehameha technique. This is a combination between the Kamehameha technique and the Sphere of Destruction technique. Ares does the same stance as the regular Kamehameha technique, but charges it with a energy sphere which resembles the sun, which he then launches the attack at the opponent, inflicting much damage. This is Ares's ultimate attack in his Full-Powered state. Transformation Full-Powered State Ares obtained this state after mastering his own power. Ares's appearance is still the same but is now shrouded in red fiery aura and now has a more youthful look, similar to that of the Super Saiyan God transformation. In this form, Ares can almost match Azrael who is the second most powerful Abyssal in strength. His power level in this form is about 800,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. God of Destruction Ares obtained this form, after becoming a God of Destruction and also unleashing his energy, becoming 'God of Destruction Ares'. ''' In this state, his skin tone is much darker, and his eyes turn purple. His hair has gotten slightly longer, resembling that of the Super Saiyan 4 hairstyle and also has muscle mass has slightly increased. He gains a red symbol on his chest, which is similar to that of Belmond. He is also surrounded by aura that resembles the aura of a God of Destruction and also gained a red sparkling aura resembling that of the Ultra Instinct form. His power has increased tremendously to the point of being almost comparable to that of a True Ultra Instinct. In this form, Ares can fight on par with Shido in his True Ultra Instinct form. His power level in this form is about 1,600,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Ultra Instinct Ares achieved this form, after training with Zeus. Ares gained a complex, silvered-red aura with silver-like flaming sparks, similar to that of the Super Saiyan God form and to that of Pandora's as well. Ares's body body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. Him immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. Ares's power in this form has increased to the point that he is slightly superior to that of his God of Destruction state. In this form, Ares can hold his own against Hercules in his True Ultra Instinct form. His power level in this form is about 2,080,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. True Ultra Instinct Ares achieved this form, after mastering the Ultra Instinct transformation. While utilizing the mastered Ultra Instinct form, Ares became able to subconsciously unlock the full potential of his offensive and defensive might. Also similar to Shido, Ares gained a complex silver and red aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles. Ares's power has increased tremendously to the point of being almost a match against Shido and Hercules in their True Ultra Instinct form. In this form, Ares can fight on par with Hercules in his True Ultra Instinct form. His power level in this form is about 3,120,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Phoenix Instinct Ares achieved this form, after mastering his true power within him. Similar to Pandora, Hercules and Zeus, Ares wields the most powerful form of all Universe which means that he, Zeus, Hercules and Pandora are the only beings to wield this transformation. His hair will transform into blazing pheonix like the flame and his eyes is scarlat amber that she will use to burn everything not even the God of Destructions can't handle that power. That's why Lucifer want the power. Pheonix Instinct is master move and very fobidean to use not even Goke, Vegeta or anyone can't use that abilities. He will use it to burn everyone and easy take down such as Sayain, Nameskin and also Omni-King candidates as well. But Hephaestus and Toyo along with Shukumei are the only one who can calm her down from her rage and that power. Knowing it is very dangerous to use it. This power also grants them the power of an Omni-King. Ares's power has infinitely increased to the point that he is nearly comparable to that of the Omni-Kings themselves. Despite the immeasurable he possesses, Ares can only maintain this form in 5 minutes. In this form, Ares is comparable to Pandora in her Phoenix Instinct form. His power level in this form is about 14,800,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships '''Ares and Zeus - Ares appears to share a close relationship with his father Zeus, but they do bicker sometimes. Ares would often follow his father's order without question and is very loyal to him. Ares and Goku '''- Ares appears to have much respect towards Goku and refers to him as the 'True King of All'. Ares is also very admirable towards Goku and seems to be polite towards him. '''Ares and Shido - They were originally enemies as Shido thought that Ares was the god who was collaborating with the Absalon Empire and Ares didn't think much of him. But after their first battle, Ares later developed great respect for Shido as he was his father's best friend and is also the son of Goku the Omni-King of the 13 multiverses. They later became close friends and will aid each other in battle. Also, Ares seems to be very impressed with Shido's abilities and sees him as a future Omni-King. Along with Elliot and Goku, Ares acts like a mentor to Shido. Ares and Apollo - Ares seems to share a friendly rivalry with his half-brother Apollo, but nonetheless they get along very well. Apollo does seem to get annoyed with Ares's hotblooded behavior. Ares and Erion - Ares shares a very deep hatred against Erion due to him trying to eradicate the entirety of the 13 multiverses and endangering humanity. Ares wants to stop Erion at all costs and this is the reason why Ares formed Ratatoskr alongside Elliot. Ares and Kotori - Ares and Kotori share a mentor-student relationship and they get along really well. Kotori is very loyal to Ares and seems to acknowledge him as the greatest warrior in existence. Ares entrusted Kotori with his knowledge of military tactics and made her a powerful leader in Ratatoskr. Ares and Azrael '- Azrael is also an old enemy of Ares. Azrael and Ares have disliked each other since their first meeting. One could say that they are arch nemesis of one another due to different perspectives and methods. Azrael seems to consider Ares his arch-rival. '''Ares and Athena '- Ares appears to share a sibling rivalry towards Athena as they always compete against one another. But they do share a close relationship as Ares and Athena are often allies when facing against galactic threats. '''Ares and Hercules - Hercules seems to share a strong sibling-rivalry with his older brother Ares and would often fight against each-other in many battles. But despite this they are still friends and allies at best. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Gods